


who's gonna want you

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: dancing with a wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, POV Stiles, Rescue, Scott means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Scott makes a strangled noise. “You just got kidnapped! Can’t you wait a couple days before jumping back into it?”“I feel right as rain, Scotty,” Stiles says with a sniff.The look Scott levels at him is unimpressed. He lets go of Stiles’ hand for a second and Stiles gasps as the pain comes rushing back.“I take it back, I take it back. Deaton can wait.”





	who's gonna want you

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: I don’t own anything, but please, please, please don’t post my work anywhere without my permission.
> 
> No beta, so if you see anything glaringly wrong feel free to drop me a note in the comments.

Stiles comes to in stages. One of his hands is weirdly warmer than the rest of his body. After a pause, he remembers that he can turn his head to see why. It takes some time for his muscles to cooperate, but once they do, his head lolls to the side and his eyes land on a familiar hand wrapped around his own.

He stares at the hand, then manages to croak, “Dad.”

The response is immediate. “Stiles?” His dad is suddenly closer and his hand is cold again.

Stiles eases himself into a sitting position, his body aching. Once he is more or less vertical, his dad has him in a hug so tight his ribs protest.

When he pulls away, his eyes are wet. “Don’t do that to me again.” Stiles can tell he means to sound joking but the words hit a little too hard.

“I’m sorry.”

“None of this is your fault,” his dad assures him, once again in the chair beside the bed.

Stiles glances around the room. “How did I get here?”

“What do you remember?” the sheriff asks, voice careful.

“Derek was there and Isaac and…” Stiles stops and rubs his eyes, like that will help him dredge up the foggy memory. “No. It wasn’t real. Allison is dead.”

“I think you need to talk to Derek.”

“Where is he?” Stiles’ last image of Derek is him in wolf form, sprinting off to take on a group of crazed hunters.

The sheriff sighs. “I sent him home to get some sleep.”

Which is good. Derek probably needs it. But is he still trapped in wolf form? Did the hunters manage to hurt him? Given that he is an alpha again, it’s unlikely they managed to do lasting damage. But Stiles is going to worry anyway.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drags Stiles out of his thoughts. He and his dad turn toward where Scott is framed in the door, looking more hesitant than Stiles has ever seen.

His dad glances between the two of them and says, “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Scott moves out of his way, then stands just inside the door, shifting uneasily. “Is it okay if I…” he gestures toward the chair beside the bed.

“Yeah.” Stiles is confused. He watches as his best friend sits uncomfortably on the edge of the chair.

After an awkward silence, Scott says “I am so sorry it took me so long to find you.”

Stiles is still trying to decipher the guilty look on Scott’s face. It isn’t his fault Stiles got kidnapped. Or that the hunters managed to cover their trail. “But you did find me.”

“Yeah, Derek’s pack helped.”

“When do I get to meet this pack? I saw Isaac already.” All the secrecy is starting to get annoying.

Scott’s eyes dart over to Stiles’ face before returning to the wall. “You should wait until Derek explains.”

Stiles frowns. The two of them don’t keep things from each other anymore. “Was the _situation_ at least taken care of?”

“We took care of the hunters.”

That is good, but not what Stiles was concerned about. “The chemist?”

“Derek.” The look on Scott’s face tells him he doesn’t want to know the details.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, collapsing back into the pillows. He groans at the throbbing in his joints and wonders how the doctors diagnosed magical torture. When he opens his eyes, Scott is watching him with a pained expression.

“Can I touch you?”

And why hasn’t Stiles thought of that already? “Yeah, absolutely.” He holds out his hand.

Scott closes his fingers around the offered wrist, veins running black.

“Stiles?”

When he doesn’t continue right away, Stiles slides his gaze back to him. He makes a questioning noise.

“I just-” Scott takes a deep breath. “You’re my best friend. My brother. I don’t know what I’d do without you and I can’t believe…”

Stiles straightens up. “Hey, don’t do that. I’m fine. We’re okay.”

“No. Not if you didn’t know you were pack.”

And yeah. Stiles definitely remembers that feeling, the sinking realization that no one was coming for him.

Scott continues, “You never weren’t pack. Never. I’ll always come find you.”

He keeps a tight grip on Stiles’ wrist but refuses to meet his eyes.

“I think that is a hug-worthy confession.” Stiles tugs at Scott’s hand.

They hug it out, Scott presses his face against Stiles’ shoulder. It does a lot to reassure them both.

When Scott finally lets him go, Stiles grins. “We good?”

“Yeah,” Scott’s answering smile is brighter than the sun. “We’re good.”

The silence that follows isn’t awkward, but Stile still feels the need to say, “So apparently I’m no longer the token human.”

“Derek said they thought you were a druid?”

Stiles shrugs “That’s something I’m going to have to talk to Deaton about.”

Scott makes a strangled noise. “You just got kidnapped! Can’t you wait a couple days before jumping back into it?”

“I feel right as rain, Scotty,” Stiles says with a sniff.

The look Scott levels at him is unimpressed. He lets go of Stiles’ wrist for a second and Stiles gasps as the pain comes rushing back.

“I take it back, I take it back. Deaton can wait.”

\---

By the time Derek walks in, Stiles is sitting up again. The doctor had just told him that he should be able to go home in a few days. Malnutrition, exhaustion, dehydration, a concussion, and some internal bleeding are all they are worried about. No wonder he feels like shit

Stiles looks up from the paper he was doodling on – they won’t let him play games on his dad’s phone because of the concussion – and feels the last of the tension leave his body. “Hey, Sourwolf.”

He gets a faint smile at the nickname and Derek drops down into the chair next to his bed.

“How’re you feeling?”

Stiles smirks. “I’d say great, but you’d hear the lie.”

Derek snags his hand and starts drawing away some of his pain.

“So my dad and Scott say you have some stuff to explain to me?”

Derek’s grip tightens. “It can wait until you’re better.”

“Nope. I saw something and now I need answers.” Stiles stares him down until Derek finally sighs in defeat.

“Isaac.”

A few seconds later Isaac is slipping into his room, followed by Jackson and Cora.

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

They’d probably been told Stiles isn’t supposed to have more than three visitors at a time. It’s proof that Stiles has spent too much time in this place. He has the rules pretty much memorized.

Cora sits at the end of Stiles’ bed, pulling her legs up. “Peter’s acting as lookout. We wanted to see him too.”

Isaac turns slightly back toward the door. “Guys, come on.”

Then Allison, Erica, and Boyd come around the corner and Stiles’ heart stops. It takes a second to catch his breath.

“Am I dead, too?”

Derek huffs a laugh that is more anxious than amused. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“I’m kind of a captive audience.” Stiles uses his free arm to gesture at the room in general. The wires and tubes flop around. Oops. He might’ve forgotten about those.

Derek grimaces at the phrasing, then lets go of Stiles’ hand.

“I found him first.” Jackson jumps in, “I was looking for an alpha and Derek happened to be in England. So we went to France to find Isaac and Chris.” He considers for a second. “It was kind of a shock to see Allison too. Apparently there are some good forms of necromancy.”

Allison rolls her eyes, but the movement doesn’t hide how haunted she looks. Stiles can’t help the way his gaze seems to be drawn to her.

“Boyd and I were left for dead.” Erica says. “But eventually we got better and lived in Oregon for a while. Derek found us when he was scouting for potential pack members.”

Cora shifts at the end of the bed. “I felt the pull of the pack all the way from South America. It kind of helped me realize that I wanted to be around my family again.

After a stilted silence, Jackson adds, “and the creepy uncle just showed up. No idea where he was before all this.”

The wolves go quiet, like they’re listening to something. Cora snorts. “The _creepy uncle_ says not to talk about him behind his back.”

Stiles hasn’t done much more than nod as they all spoke. It’s overwhelming and Derek shifts on his feet, looking uneasy. “We should have waited until you were better.”

The regret makes Stiles vigorously shake his head. “No. This is…” He stares for a moment. At Erica and Boyd. At Allison. “This is amazing.”

Cora squeezes the hand wrapped around his calf. Which Stiles definitely doesn’t remember happening. No wonder he isn’t distracted by pain.

Looking away from Cora, he accidently catches Allison’s eye. She looks back and he manages a broken, “Hey, Allison.”

She looks just as devastated as he feels. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. So sorry.”

“Ally, com’ere.” He motions her forward.

Once she gets close enough, he wraps his arms around her. Just to assure himself that she is real.

“I’m so sorry. When I woke up, I wanted to tell you.” Her shoulders shake with barely controlled sobs. It’s okay, he’s crying too. “I didn’t want you to blame yourself.”

They cling to each other for a long time, both exchanging whispered apologies. When she finally pulls back and wipes at her face, Stiles lets himself stare. She’s just like he remembered. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

She manages a watery smile. Isaac crowds onto the side of the bed so he can engulf Stiles in a hug too. “We should have told you,” he murmurs.

“I’m not sure I would’ve believed you.”

Isaac gives Allison a hand off the bed, trying not to jostle Stiles any more than they already did. Cora’s grip on his leg is a steady presence. It keeps him grounded.

Erica plops down in the vacated spot, projecting confidence. But Stiles still recognizes some of the uncertainty. “Do I get a hug too?”

Stiles opens his arms and grins. “Get over here.”

She does, squeezing him almost as hard as Allison did.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles meets Boyd’s eye over her shoulder. “To both of you. I should have done more.”

Boyd claps him gently on the shoulder. "There's nothing to apologize for.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Erica’s voice is muffled by his chest.

Stiles can feel the backs of his eyes pricking again. “It’s good to see you, Catwoman.” He leans his cheek on top of her head.

“I couldn’t leave my Batman all alone to fend for himself.”

After Erica untangles herself, Jackson slings an arm over his shoulder. “Glad you’re not dead.”

“Thanks, man.” Stiles pats his back, wondering again if he’s dreaming.

Cora tilts her head to the side, then rolls her eyes. “Peter sends his love.” She slides off the bed and drops a kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

He takes in the sight of them all gathered together, still struggling to comprehend this new reality. It feels like he’s watching a home video of someone else’s life.

Derek finally steps forward. “Everybody out.”

At their alpha’s words, they file out of the room, telling him they’ll be back soon and to feel better. Allison pauses one last time to brush her fingers over his hand on her way to the door.

Once it’s just Stiles and Derek left, he sighs and lays back against the pillows. Derek takes his hand again and Stiles laments the fact that werewolf magic can’t drain emotional pain.

“I know it’s a lot.” Derek sounds apologetic.

Stiles swipes at his face again. “Sorry.”

“I can go too, if -”

“No!” Stiles winces at his tone and softens his voice. “No, please stay.”

Derek nods. “Okay.” He drops his gaze to their hands.

Stiles tugs at him. “Hey.”

When he looks up, either the pain drain or the meds or the disbelief at everything that just happened leaves Stiles breathless at the sight of Derek so open and vulnerable.

“I’m proud of you.”

Derek ducks his head.

“No, seriously. I am.”

It takes Derek awhile to respond. “I don’t want to ruin it.” His words are so quiet Stiles has to strain to hear.

“You won’t.” Stiles says firmly.

Derek huffs, clearly not convinced. “How can you be so sure?”

“You’ve grown so much since we all met. And you’ve learned from your mistakes.”

Their hands must be fascinating because Derek is suddenly engrossed in studying them. Stiles sighs. Losing two packs must have been devastating and he can understand why Derek is concerned, but this time will be different.

“You’re going to be an amazing alpha.” Stiles knows his heartbeat stays strong and steady. “I can feel it.”

Derek finally meets his eyes. “Might be the drugs talking.”

Stiles swats at him, which doesn't work with Derek currently holding his hand hostage. The werewolf is watching him with a fond expression that makes Stiles think of their conversation back in the concrete room.

“I know you said we’d go on a date first, but I’d really like to kiss you.”

Derek pretends to think about it, but Stiles can see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

Stiles pouts, then tries his best to make bedroom eyes. He probably looks ridiculous, but at least his silliness makes Derek laugh, bright and loud and so much freer than Stiles has ever heard. He is hit with the realization that this is it. He is irrevocably in love with Derek Hale.

Derek cradles his skull like it’s something precious, fingers threading through his hair. He leans down and catches Stiles’ lips with his own. The kiss feels warm and safe and a thousand times better than Stiles ever imagined.

“We’re definitely doing that again.” Stiles says, once they stop to catch their breath.

Derek smiles down at him. “As you wish.”

And Stiles really couldn’t be more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so sorry about the wait. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, it really does mean a lot :)
> 
> As always, I am on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
